


Overslaugh

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just can't accept that Pete is happy with Mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had finally done it. He has broken me. Not only did he choose him over me, I had also been overslaughed for the position of best man. He had chosen Joe instead of me. He has to know that after all of these years that I have never given up, that I still love him. Sure, I want him to be happy, I just want him to be happy with me. I don’t think he will be happy with Mikey. Mikey is nice and all, but he is nothing special. Pete deserves more if you ask me. He deserves the universe and Mikey can only give him a fraction of it, maybe a few stars or something even smaller. I’m not saying I can give him all of that, but I can at least give him a galaxy or two, much more that Mikey ever could.  
I have never been more resentful of the color white. It’s everywhere. I can’t outrun it. From now on the purist color will be dirty to me. After today, it will be completely tarnished by this garbage of a wedding. Pete had always talked about having a white wedding when we were together. He told me about his dreams of walking down the aisle in an all white suit, carrying all white flowers, and meeting the man in all white at the end. He had finally got his dream, even if I was no longer a part of it.  
The thing that bothers me almost as much as him marrying Michael Way is the fact that he didn’t even ask me to be his best man. He just completely forgot about me, passed me over, and chose Joe. This bugs me because I didn’t even know him and Joe were really friends. I mean yeah, they are bandmates but I have never ever seen them talk about anything that wasn’t related to work. Pete has never mentioned Joe once in conversation, not even casually, and now he is more important than me. None of this adds up to me. Pete shouldn't be with Mikey and Joe should not be his best man. This wedding is just full of mistakes and poor choices.  
I wasn’t even going to attend this Shindig, but my therapist insisted that I did. He said it would be ‘therapeutic’ and ‘help me let go of the past’ but I think he just wants to see me suffer so I go to more sessions. Since I walked through the doors of the church they had booked I have felt nothing but envy and resentment. I have also somehow developed a hatred for a color which is peculiar. I’m thinking about switching therapists.  
The wedding is due to start in a half hour and while I usually can’t wait to see Pete I am dreading coming into contact with him today. If I see him today that means he is actually going through with this, that he has truly moved on and is getting married. We were high school sweethearts that called it quits to let our band take off. We had agreed that being gay could hurt our image and had agreed to take a break. I was under the impression that this break had an end date. I don’t think that Pete got the memo because as soon as we had built a big enough, loyal fan base to safely come out he had started to openly date My Chemical Romance’s bassist. I had done everything in my power to try and sabotage their relationship. Nothing had worked, but I had hope that one day Pete would come to his senses and leave Mikey for me, his soul mate. But now he is tying himself down. He is making a huge mistake, because when he realises that he should be with me, he will have to file for a divorce and junk now. That is okay I suppose I can wait a little longer for him.  
I think Mikey feels threatened by me. He knows about Pete and I’s intimate past, and he knows that I don’t like him. He once cornered me to ask what my problem was and I had kindly told him to fuck off and leave Pete alone. Of course, he didn’t listen and stormed off like the pansy he is. Pete deserves someone who can take care of him. He needs someone to protect him from this harsh, cruel world. I can do that for him and Mikey knows it. He knows that he is a lesser person than I am. Yet here we are, with Pete walking down the aisle to meet him, not to meet me.  
By this point, the wedding ceremony is in full swing and the priest is asking if anyone has any objections. I want to say that, yes, I do have an objection. However, if I were to do that I would ruin any chance of being with Pete in the future. I have to let him make this mistake so he can realise that I am so much more than Mikey will ever be. If I objected to this I would lose him forever. He would abandon me forever. Then, after abandoning me, he would turn around and Marry Mikey. If I did this who would Pete turn to when his marriage turned to shit? Joe? I don’t think so.  
After the pause is over and the priest moves on I quietly sneak out of the church and into the beating sunlight. I can’t take any more of it. The only wedding of Pete's that I will attend is our wedding, the one where he is marrying me. When will Pete realise that we are simply meant to be? I will wait for him, probably for forever, but maybe not. I hope he realises his mistake before I move on. I do not see that happening, but anything is possible.  
I decide to go home and drown my miseries in a bottle of Vodka. Hopefully, I will drink myself to death. The dead don’t feel love, they don’t feel pain. If I don’t die, I can at least get trashed and pretend that I am content with today's outcome. I can pretend that Pete is mine, even if he isn’t yet.


	2. Paranymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete on his wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another word of the day fic, it just worked out with yesterdays so I continued it.

Today was the day, I’m finally doing it. My wedding day is finally here. Never before have I ever been so excited for a single event in my life. From the day I met him I knew he was the one for me, consequently, I have been thinking about and planning this day for about nine years. I always liked the idea of a long, proper, white wedding. When I was younger I would always talk about how I wanted everything to be white on my wedding day. I would tell everyone that would listen to me, I would tell my parents, my neighbors, even random people that I would meet out in public, no one was safe from my wedding plans.  
When I realized that I was gay I was so upset. Not because my family disowned me, or because I had to work through internalized homophobia or anything, it was because I knew I would have to wait a while, maybe forever, for my dreams to become a reality. I spend years moping because I wouldn’t get my dream wedding. When gay marriage was legalized in Illinois Mikey and I were over the moon.  
As soon as we had heard the news Mikey had gotten down on one knee and proposed. His speech told about how he loved me so much that in our fourth year of being together he had decided to find the perfect ring for me. He knew that we wouldn’t be illegal forever and he wanted to be prepared fro the day we were not. After looking around for about six months he had found the perfect ring and had kept it in his pocket ever since. The box was a little ragged but the ring inside was perfect none the less. I had said yes, and here we are a year later, getting married in the local church.  
Mikey had humored my dream of having a white wedding. He said yes to everything but having it during the winter. He said that he didn’t want to see any snow at all, especially on his wedding day. We agreed to have it in the late fall so we could run away from the snow and call it an extended honeymoon. Everything around me is as white as snow anyway, so winter wasn’t really that important anyway.  
The only other snag I have come across was the matter of choosing a paranymph. My first choice for best man was my best friend, and bandmate, Patrick Stump. After months of deliberating, however, I had decided to ask someone else from Fall Out Boy, Joe Trohman, to do it. I would have felt bad for asking Patrick because we had a thing in high school. We were not necessarily together, but we did have an intimate relationship that lasted quite awhile. I think we might have even gone on a date once. I can’t remember, but after our band got a fanbase we had decided to call it quits. God forbid someone is gay in America, am I right? Anyway, I had asked Joe because we have gotten really close lately. He is a great pal and is probably as close to me as Patrick and I are. He was the obvious choice. Less awkward.  
I am told I had to walk down the aisle soon so I make sure my hair is still doing what I want and that my suite is still on correctly. I am so ready for this. I want to be Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz-Way III so much, four names just are not enough I guess. Mikey and I have been dating for nine years and I finally I don’t have to call him my boyfriend anymore; we are so much more than that, always have been.  
I finally hear the organ in the chapel that signaled that it is finally time to go. I am basically sprinting down the aisle so I can get to Mikey in record time. Once I reach the altar I grab his hands and get a bit lost in his eyes. I barely hear the priest say the opening lines of the ceremony, I honestly don’t think I would have noticed much else until the vows part if Mikey didn’t freeze up after the line about objections. Looking over I notice that Patrick looks like he might throw up. I hope he is okay. I really want him here to support me. After the priest moves on, however, he bolts out of the doors, causing a bit of a scene but nothing we can’t overlook and move on from. I hope he is okay enough to take Mikey and me to the airport tomorrow.  
I look back up at Mikey as the priest asks me to repeat after him. I quickly copy his words, trying to get this wedding over with. I just want to be married to this perfect specimen of a human already. Mikey seems to be on the same page as me because he is speaking faster than normal too. We both hurry through the I do’s and quickly slip our rings on, even our kiss is just a lingering peck.  
We just want to be married already. We were ready. Most couples get married within the first five years of being together, we had to wait for nine. There wasn’t to be a reception afterward, and our flight wasn’t until tomorrow afternoon. We had planned everything out to spend the maximum amount of our wedding day together, not in the company of a priest and our mothers. We had to hurry out, though, or we might not make it home fast enough to dodge all of the estranged aunts that want to wish us the best. Our wedding may not be the one I had pictured but it was ours and that is all that matters. After nine years we are finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to all of the people in the LGBTQ+ and the Latino communities that were affected by the terrorist attack in Orlando yesterday. If you need someone to talk to, you can message me anytime. I will put my kik and stuff in my bio.


End file.
